


Same Moon

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: Fictober 2019 [27]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick, F/M, Fictober2019, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Nick has to leave for a year.





	Same Moon

Same Moon.

Nick Torres slumped against the railing of the elevator. He had a rough night of not sleeping, then this morning, his former CO came to his apartment and demanded that he was needed in Germany heading up the anti-terrorist unit. It included an promotion, and he was frustrated. He got off the elevator and noticed his co-workers already hard at work.

Ellie Bishop, his girlfriend for a few months, and partner looked up at him, she smiled brightly. Until she saw his face. Ellie frowned at Nick when she saw his face. 

“What’s wrong?” Ellie asked, and Nick grabbed her hand over to lead her over the campfire spot underneath the stairs. Nick held up a letter from his CO today. Ellie snatched the letter from his hands and quickly read the contents. Nick watched as her happy smile turned into a concerned frown as she read the letter.

“The President wants you to lead an Anti Terrorist unit in Germany for the next year. You would get a promotion. What about your job here?” Ellie asked 

“Apparently, it’s already been approved by Vance and Gibbs. I just need to say yes.” Nick mentioned. 

“Are you going to say yes?” Ellie asked, looking at her boyfriend. “Nick?” 

“What do you want me to do?” Nick said, now reaching up to cradle her face with his hands.   
“Nick, I always just want you to be happy. If this is going to make you happy. Then Go.” Ellie responds and leans into his touch.

“Ellie, I feel like I’m needed to go, but I don’t want to give up on us,” Nick said.

“Nick, we have a good thing happening here, but we can survive the distance. We will be okay. We can survive anything. ” Ellie said.

“Ellie, I know we are not at the L word yet. But you are it for me. You are the person I want my last first kiss and my dying breath with. You are the one. You are it for me,” Nick said.

“Nick. You are the one for me too. I want you to be happy.” Ellie responded.

“Can you wait for me?” Nick responded. 

“Can you wait for me? You the one who is a hard ten on the scale, and I am soft 7.” Ellie said as her vulnerability of not being good enough for Nick shone in her eyes.

“Babe, you are the scale! You break the scale.” Nick said as he hugged her. 

“Let me know what you decide. I’m behind you 100 percent,” Ellie said as she quickly kissed him. 

Nick headed up to talk with the Director about this possible reassignment. Ellie went back to her desk. 

Ellie went back to her desk and got a text from Nick, which was labeled on her phone as Bae. Nick did when she wasn’t looking, and it made her smile every time she read it. 

DINNER AND DRINKS TONIGHT??? 

ANYWHERE EXCEPT THE DINER. I DON’T WANT TO SEE MCGEE OR GIBBS WHILE WE DISCUSS THE FUTURE.

I GOT IT. HOW ABOUT FRANCISCO’S?

MMMMM MEXICAN IS ONE OF MY FAVORITES

OKAY MEXICAN IT IS SEE YOU TONIGHT BABE.

Later that evening:

Ellie was waiting for Nick at the Mexican restaurant. Feeling nervous, she wrung her hands together. 

“Babe?” Nick said as he walked into the restaurant.

“Nick,” Ellie walked over and embraced him tightly. Feeling the butterflies subside for a moment. 

Once seated, Ellie doesn’t beat around the bush “Did you accept? Am I planning a trip for Christmas in Germany?

Nick was once again astounded by his girlfriend, she would plan a trip to Christmas to visit him. Cancel her trip to Oklahoma to visit him in Germany. Nick didn’t know what he would do without her. But he also knew he needed to take this job Not because he was running away from anything, but it was his chance to do some real good. 

“We are going to spend Christmas in Germany. “ Nick said quietly. 

Ellie hugged her boyfriend as she felt a swell of pride and sadness all at once. Nick was going to change the world, but she would miss him.

A few days later, at a Military Airport.

Ellie stood next to Nick, who was wearing his trooper uniform. Ellie kept the tears out of her eye. The past few days were a whirlwind of activity for Nick as he got the arrangements together. 

“Hey babe, I got you two things,” Nick said as a soldier gave him a large bag. He held it to Ellie, who took the bag. Just a tiny whimper came from the container. 

Inside was a tiny brindle french bulldog puppy. Ellie gasped and held the puppy close. The puppy licked her face. She then looked at Nick. 

“This is Hobbs. And I thought he could keep you company while I’m gone.” Nick explained, reaching over to scratch the puppy’s ears.

“He is adorable. Thank You, Nick,” Ellie said quietly. 

“Don’t thank me yet. I have one more thing. Nick pulled out a golden necklace with a moon pendant” Nick put around her neck, and Nick then kissed her forehead. Ellie looked at the moon and then Nick.

“When you look at this necklace, just like when you see the moon. Know that I’m looking at the same moon and thinking of you. “ Nick said as he kissed her gently.

Ellie felt the tears start to fall. “Come back to me, Nick. In a year from now. Come back to me.” 

Nick laughed, kissed her, and then turned around to get on his plane. Ellie cuddled Hobbs closely, and Hobbs licked away her tears. Ellie felt like half her heart was traveling away on the plane.


End file.
